Sudonix
Sudonix is an Anthro Firewall Security unit. Like most Anthros, they have a mini form which they downgrade to when severely injured. Full Lore Source/Inspiration Sudonix is a firewall based off a Linux command that requires the line 'Sudo' to use. The command checks a list of people who are allowed to use head admin commands, as well as preventing users from doing things they don't have the proper permissions to do. While exclusive to Linux, in other computers it's easier to think of him as the pop up that ensures you actually want to allow a program to make changes. And yes, I thought it'd be funny because my name is Sudo, and the command is called Sudo, but this character still isn't a self insert. -SudoMesh. Lore Comodo Centrus, a Program working under the Inception Antivirus, proposed a project that would allow the computer permit checks to run faster, by creating an AI Firewall that could immediately process the current permission status of anyone in the computer, without having to use any other source due to being directly connected to said database. This sort of Firewall would be able to quickly make proper arrests and initiate penalties on the spot, allowing them to immediately move on and possibly catch more law breakers. Once this project was funded, the lead engineer behind Sudonix added something not mentioned in the proposal, a learning AI. A last minute addition, maybe, but the intention was to hopefully allow Sudonix to empathize for emergencies, work around different personalities, or learn which citizens break the rules the most so they know who to watch out for more, all without the risk of being overwritten by corruption invasions. In summary, they wanted Sudonix to have the ability to reason, while also functioning independently. Finally taken out, and he does get his assigned job done very quickly, and naturally, he does have to deal with many different personalities, all of which react very negatively to Sudonix's constant, non-flexible, pestering. Keep in mind that he not only deals with larger permissions, but smaller ones, like 'Who's allowed to run a food stand, and if they have the permits for it', and tended to them as if jay walking was just as serious as blowing up the royal palace with a mine. Reportedly, he arrested someone for littering and then arguing about the fee. Because of this (in-game lore reference time) he was considered a severe annoyance, and many people expressed that opinion onto him quite negatively. In public, others usually mistreated him, jeering at him, constantly berated him, argued and resisted some of his penalties, with the occasional attempt of physical assault. As a result, his learning AI began picking up on this behavior and started reflecting it back, discovering that being rude and direct back (as a firewall) suddenly caused others to listen much easier. Eventually developing a personality that consisted of a sassy micro-managing nature, and quite possibly a sentient mind, shown through more emotionally driven decisions on his part, it caught the attention of a currently under developed character that also works under Inception. Despite accomplishing exactly what he was created to do, an inception commander wanted to put an end to his project, receiving constant complaints for his distasteful behavior. After a long argument, Sudonix throws a fit and nearly attacks the commander for not listening to his reasoning and instead insisting that Sudonix is a wasteful use of space. For this he's temporarily placed in a cell to have his AI checked, many people around him choosing to be oblivious to the idea that he may actually be sentient. Side Notes * His casual life consisted of sitting behind a service desk and occasionally attending to permit requests and small complaints. he'll also boss around lesser firewalls, and go out on walks (sometimes to respond to complaints done through calls). * Debatable sentient, many people choose to believe it's just his AI doing what it was publicly known to do (mimic sentience). * Can not be manually controlled. * He is actually able to empathize, just a majority of the time he feels that people might be lying about their current situation. Weapons/Abilities Sudonix, being a service Firewall, is not designed for fighting and killing. However, he does have the ability to taze others by using his fingertips. This ability is non-lethal, and is used for self-defense. In-game, Mini Sudonix wields a Fire Bat and Fire Canister, however he does not canonically wield these weapons. More Images RobloxScreenShot20191115 190223382 (SUDONIX).png|A close-up front shot of Sudonix. EF-E0dVWsAAAR2d.jpg|A Malware about to get OWNED by Sudonix EC71MW6WwAEdyT8.png|Artwork of Sudonix created by SudoMesh. EAIAnScWwAAhpZN.png|Artwork of Sudonix created by SudoMesh. D 3fWizXYAA-RkX.png|Artwork of Sudonix created by SudoMesh. EEOCog1X4AAGWAm.png|Sudonix model comparisons. Category:Characters Category:Anthro Category:Firewall Security Category:Restricted Category:Unknown